A good wine or champagne is frequently an enjoyable accessory with a high quality meal, either in a fine restaurant or in the home. Often, however, a meal which is accompanied by a chilled wine or champagne tends to be quite an elaborate affair, with numerous courses, dishes, utensils, and table decorations as a part of the meal. This can be a problem insofar as table space is concerned, as understandably, restaurants tend to provide the smallest tables reasonably possible, in order to seat the greatest number of patrons possible. Even in the home, table space may be limited at a festive occasion with numerous guests who do not normally dine in that home.
Accordingly, it has become a common practice at such elegant meals, to place any iced beverage bottles in a separate rack or stand, which is placed adjacent the table in order to save space on the table. However, this leads to another problem, with the stand taking up aisle space or restricting the movement of waiters or servers between tables, and/or restricting the movement of diners as they move their chairs away from their tables. At times, a person may trip over such a stand, spilling the contents and destroying the mood of the evening. At the very least, from time to time a waiter may find it necessary to move the stand away from the table for which it is providing service, thereby creating a problem for diners using the stand and beverage bottle therein. As diners in such circumstances correctly expect excellent service and a top quality experience, such inconvenience is normally not well accepted.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a beverage container holder which is readily accessible to diners at a dining table, but which neither takes up table space nor floor space adjacent to the table. The holder or rack is cantilevered from the table edge, thereby automatically placing any contents thereof readily to hand, yet freeing the table surface area and keeping the floor space clear.